guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Ceremony
Owls and owlets often have many ceremonies 'throughout life, from their first weeks in the nest to their last moments. Early-Life Ceremonies Below are the list of common ceremonies for owlets and the reason for celebration. They are commonly called the "Firsts". *'First Slime - owlet eats the slime leftover from the egg *'First Seeing Ceremony' - an owlet opening his/her eyes *'First Insect/Worm Ceremony' - first insect or worm for the owlet *'First Down Ceremony' - first downy feathers sprout from the owlets skin *'First Meat Ceremony' - first meat from a prey *'First Molting Ceremony' - an owlet that experienced first molting *'First Fur-on-Meat Ceremony' - eating meat with the fur on it *'First Meat-on-Bones Ceremony' - eating the meat along with the bones, provides chance to yarp a first pellet *'First Flight Ceremony' - the first time an owlet flies on its own *'First Prey Ceremony' - when the owl catches his or her first prey *'First Moss Ceremony ' - a fun one for young owls that have them find the softest mosses for their hollows Own-made Ceremonies These "ceremonies" are often just practices that are to be done by one's own rules. Such are often made by opressors and controllers. Numbering Ceremony This "ceremony" is practiced at St. Aggies. This involves giving an owlet a number in place of his or her name. Naming Ceremony When a new recruit joins the Pure Ones' ranks, the High Tyto would give them a new name of the Tytonic Empire. Tupsi See Tupsi for details. Guardian Ceremony When an owl at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree recites the Oath of the Guardians and becomes a Guardian of Ga'Hoole. Final Ceremony When an owl dies, a final ceremony is often held by their loved ones. There are variations for a final ceremony between the Northern and Southern Kingdoms. In the north, the owl's body is burned, and their ashes are released into a sea wind. In the south, an owl's body is sometimes left in the highest hollow of a pepper-gum tree, safe from scavengers to decompose, or it can be burned. If there is no access to fire, an owl may ask for the help of a Rogue smith. Usually, speeches about the owl are given, while a special song is composed and sung at this ceremony. If the owl is a leader, this ceremony is called "The Marking". The Siege The Final Ceremony for Strix Struma is held at the end of the book. Barran gives a speech about Struma's impact on all of them: "We come to pay tribute today to a great Spotted Owl, Strix Struma. Although she and I were different species, we were sisters bound in our love of freedom and the pure joy of the pursuit of the knowledge of the stars that cycle endlessly, season upon season, in our night skies. It was from dear Strix Struma, our navigation ryb, that I first learned about the “eyes of glaumora,” as we often call the stars. It is the hideous fury of war that has brought her end, though one cannot call it an untimely death, for she had a long and a vigorous life." — ''Barran, The Siege, pages 193-194 After she finishes, Ezylryb takes a turn to talk about Struma's death, and the horrors of the Pure Ones: ''"Her Majesty, Barran, spoke of the hideous fury of war that brought down our beloved soldier Strix Struma. She died with her claws on. You have heard Barran refer to Strix Struma as her sister, and I am glad she did this. For we have just been fighting a war that was instigated by the vile notion that declares that some breeds of owls are better than others, are more pure. Not one of us shall ever again say the word ‟pure‟ or ‟purity‟ without thinking of the bloodshed these words have caused. '' ''We know that one breed or species of owl is not better or more pure than another. We are all of us sisters and brothers in owlkind. I mean to turn that word around and speak of the pureness of spirit of our dear friend, our fierce warrior Strix Struma, who died protecting those very values. '' ''Last night an owl perished, but on this night, a new constellation rises. Fly out now, young'uns, and find her in the stars that she so loved." — ''Ezylryb, The Siege, page 194 'The Hatchling' At the beginning of the book, Coryn, known as Nyroc at the time, and his mother Nyra attend the Final Ceremony of Kludd. His Final Ceremony is odd in a number of ways, most notably that they had his body entirely decompose, guarded to keep safe from scavengers, before burning the dry bones. Nyra points out the break in Kludd's spine, claiming that it was Soren who had done that to her husband, when in reality it was Twilight who killed him. Gwyndor, a Rogue smith, is brought in to start the fire, and while looking into the flames of his father's burning bones, Coryn discovers his firesight. 'The Outcast' At the end of The Outcast, Boron and Barran pass away, and their Final Ceremony is held immediately afterwards. No further details of their ceremony are given. 'The First Collier' Ezylryb's Final Ceremony is held in the prologue of ''The First Collier. No details at the time are given, but it is stated that Soren and Coryn waited three days after his passing before seeking out the Legends Trilogy, as he requested they read. Within the book, Siv is unable to hold a proper "Final Ceremony" for her friend and nursemaid, Myrrthe. Instead, she composes a poem for her, speaking as she released her feathers in the wind: : "I see her in the wind, : I see her in moon’s light, : I see whiteness in the dark, : I see her day and night. : When the dawn meets the morning, : when twilight slips to night, : I think of dearest Myrrthe, : a bird so white, so bright. : She is the snow of the N’yrthghar, : her whiteness curls in breaking seas. : She is everywhere I look, : but she still is lost to me. : She is the song in my heart, : she is the wind beneath my wing. : Her mercy knew no bounds, : her faith as deep as any sea. : She is everywhere I look, : yet she still is lost to me." : — ''Siv, The First Collier, page 123 'To Be a King' In this book, Kreeth mentions how she collects the ashes from the Final Ceremonies of owls for her nachtmagen spells. 'The Golden Tree''' Nyra retrieves the ashes of Kludd from the cave of his Final Ceremony to use for nachtmagen. In this book, it's revealed that the cave of his Final Ceremony was connected to the Tunnel of Despair. Category:Culture Category:Celebrations and Holidays